1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and particularly to an archery training device that is resistance-based and provides for both training and exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery is the art, practice, or skill of propelling arrows with the use of a bow. Archery has historically been used for hunting and combat. However, in modern times, its main use is that of a recreational activity. While there is great variety in the construction of bows, all bows consist of a string attached to elastic limbs that store mechanical energy imparted by the user drawing the string. Bows may be broadly split into two categories: those drawn by pulling the string directly and those that use a mechanism to pull the string.
In use, the bow is held in the hand opposite to the archer's dominant eye, though holding the bow in the dominant hand side is advocated by some. This hand is referred to as the “bow hand” and its arm the “bow arm”. The opposite hand is called the “drawing hand” or “string hand”. Terms such as “bow shoulder” or “string elbow” follow the same convention. Right-eye-dominant archers hold the bow with their left hand, have their left side facing the target, sight towards the target with their right eye and handle the arrow and string with their right hand.
To shoot an arrow, an archer first assumes the correct stance. The body is perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, with the feet placed shoulder-width apart. As an archer progresses from beginner to a more advanced level, an “open stance” is often utilized. Each archer will have a particular preference, but mostly this term indicates that the leg furthest from the shooting line will be a half to a whole foot-length in front of the other, on the ground.
To load, the bow is pointed toward the ground and the shaft of the arrow is placed on an arrow rest which is attached in the bow window. The back of the arrow is attached to the bowstring with the “nock”, a small plastic component which is characterized by a “v” groove for this purpose. This is referred to as “nocking the arrow”. Typical arrows, having three vanes, are oriented such that a single vane is pointing away from the bow.
The bowstring and arrow are held with three fingers. When using a sight, the index finger is placed above the arrow and the next two fingers below. The string is usually placed in either the first or second joint of the fingers. The bow is then raised and drawn. This is often performed as one fluid motion, which tends to vary from archer to archer. The string hand is then drawn toward the face, where it should rest lightly at an anchor point. This point is consistent from shot to shot and is usually at the corner of the mouth or on the chin. The bow arm is held outwards toward the target. The elbow of this arm should be rotated so that the inner elbow is parallel to the ground.
In proper form, the archer stands erect, forming a T-shape with his or her body. The archer's lower trapezius muscles are used to pull the arrow to the anchor point. Some bows are equipped with a mechanical device, called a clicker, which produces a clicking sound when the archer reaches the correct draw length.
The arrow is typically released by relaxing the fingers of the drawing hand. Usually, this type of release aims to keep the drawing arm rigid and move it back using the back muscles, as opposed to using arm motion. An archer should also pay attention to the recoil or follow through of his or her body, as it may indicate problems with form.
Training for archery typically involves the actual practice of archery, using an actual bow and arrow and performing as described above. However, in order to train, the archer must travel to an archery range, transport his or her bow and arrows, and exercise the appropriate safety measures. In inclement weather or simply when it is inconvenient to travel with the archery equipment, it would be desirable to provide a training device which is simulative of actual archery. Further, as most archers typically only have one bow, there is no opportunity for the archer to build his or her archery-related muscles beyond the tension and weight provided by that particular bow. It would be desirable to provide a training device allowing for variation in tension and weight, thus allowing the user to exercise with varying force and technique.
Thus, an archery training device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.